Rescue At Sorrenti Prime
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: Captain Kirk is badly injured, The Enterprise has been diverted away on a false distress call and a mysterious Ailen comes to the aid of Captain Kirk
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue At Sorrenti Prime**

**Chapter One**

Captain James T Kirk groaned as he sat back in his shuttle seat, trying to find a comfortable position as the twisted metal dug ever deeper into his shoulder. His shuttlecraft was badly damaged, and two of his security personnel were dead. "_Damn Komack and his so called diplomatic milk run"._ It had been anything but. Yet again faulty Starfleet Intelligence had underestimated the dangers that had awaited him on the planet he had barely escaped from. The pain in Kirk's shoulder was growing worse and he felt it burning, the pain was moving down his arm. Beads of sweat lined his forehead and he was feeling nauseous. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult and Kirk suspected he may have broken a rib during his escape from his captors. He worried about the Enterprise, which had been diverted away to answer an emergency distress call. Kirk tried to hail his ship once more. "Kirk to Enterprise, come in" . But it was no use. The Enterprise was simply too far away to pick up his transmission. Wearily Kirk turned on the automatic distress signal, before exhaustion and pain overtook Kirk and he slipped into oblivion.

**Chapter Two**

Dr Leonard "Bones" McCoy was pacing up and down the bridge, frantic with worry. For the last three hours or so the Enterprise had been engaged in search and rescue sweeps of the area of space from where the distress signal had originated. The search was proving useless. Nothing had shown up on any of the ships scanners.

"Dammit Spock, we've been at this for hours. There's nothing here, Jim may be in trouble back at Sorrenti Prime. We should go back".

McCoy bawled at Spock with his southern drawl which became more pronounced when McCoy was agitated.

"Doctor" said Spock, "Your emotional outburst will not help in speeding up the search operation. We must conclude our search to it's logical conclusion".

McCoy snorted and bellowed " You and your logic, surely even you Spock, can see that continuing this is illogical, there's nothing out there. It has to be a mistake or a trap designed to draw us away from Sorrenti Prime and away from Jim".

Spock privately began to agree with McCoy's assessment of the situation and was about to order one final sweep of the sector before turning back, but was interrupted by Admiral Komack who was present on the bridge.

"Dr McCoy, I fail to see why you are present on the bridge, I believe your current post is in sickbay, I suggest you attend to your duties there".

McCoy's normally bright blue eyes began to darken with anger.

"My duty IS on the bridge Admiral. It is my duty as CMO to monitor the performance of the crew at times of extreme pressure such as this".

Spock sought to defuse the inevitable explosion that was about to occur.

"Admiral Komack, I must concur with Dr McCoy, Starfleet regulations does stipulate that a CMO needs to monitor the performance of the crew on a regular basis, as part of an overall medical evaluation".

Spock was at his Vulcan coldest towards Komack but at the same time supporting McCoy whom Spock regarded as a friend, but would never openly admit as much.

"Very well" said a clearly rebuffed Komack, "you will continue scanning this sector until the source of the distress signal is confirmed".

Ensigns Pavel Checkov and Hilrauki Sulu exchanged glances and silently acknowledged that Komack was a paperweight who knew nothing about search and rescue operations or more to the point when the evidence clearly showed that this was a clever diversion of the Enterprise from Sorrenti Prime. Spock raised an eyebrow and turned in his command chair towards Komack who had been standing behind him, which Spock found unnerving.

"Admiral Komack , I must remind you that you are a guest aboard this ship and as such you have no command authority over this bridge or of my command decisions".

Komack stared at Spock and realised there was no point in trying to argue with a Vulcan. He never liked Spock anyway. He glared at both Spock and McCoy and turned toward the turbo lift.

"Very well Mr Spock, I will be in my quarters but I think the rush to get back to Sorrenti Prime is unnecessary, Captain Kirk is perfectly safe. Your behaviour meanwhile will be noted in my report, particularly with your blatant attempt at abandoning the location of the distress signal".

McCoy stood open mouthed at Komack's remarks but before he could say anything Komack was gone. He turned to face Spock and for a moment he thought he could see a look of irritation on Spock's face but was quickly hidden with a look of Vulcan impassiveness.

Spock turned towards Sulu and Chekov "Mr Checkov, please continue your sweep for the next hour, and on completion of that, plot a course back to Sorrenti Prime." Spock paused before continuing, Mr Scott, Lt Uhura, Lt Sulu and Dr McCoy, please meet me in the briefing room in ten minutes". "Aye Mr Spock" said Scott and joined Dr McCoy towards the turbo lift. The others left soon afterwards.

**Chapter Three**

Captain Samuel Rogers was angrily cursing his failing engines and rubbed the back of his head which he had hit a few hours earlier after his ship was fired upon by an unknown enemy and he had been thrown out of his seat, hitting the floor hard. The attack had been completely unprovoked and his attempts at contacting his assailant had proved pointless. The air in his ship was thinning out and he was beginning to fight for air. Sam suddenly picked up a distress signal though weak was audible. "This is the shuttlecraft Gallieo requesting assistance. Please respond. This is an automated distress signal". The message repeated itself. Sam spoke to his onboard computer. "Computer please give cordinates of the distress signal". The computer responded "two parsecs from here".

Good thought Sam, even with failing engines and life support systems, he could reach the shuttlecraft and help. Scans from his computer indicated one lifeform, and although the shuttlecraft was badly damaged, life support systems were functioning normally. Sam's mind was racing, he may be able to dock with the Gailleo, it was worth a try. _I have nothing else to lose, I've lost pretty much everything else_, he thought grimly, remembering the horror that had struck his home planet several months ago.

"Computer set a course for the shuttlecraft from where the distress signal came from". "Acknowledged" replied the computer and Sam sat back in his seat wandering what fate awaited him.

**Chapter Four **

"As you are aware, we have been engaged in search and rescue scans of this sector for almost four hours" said Spock as he addressed his briefing room audience. I have reason to believe a continuation of this exercise would proved fruitless. Lt Urhura, please play back the distress signal that was received earlier. "Certainly" said Lt Uhura who promptly pressed a button and the distress signal began to filter round the briefing room.

"Calling USS Enterprise, this is freighter Kazal requesting assistance. Our warp core has breached and we have many injured. We need urgently seek your help...".

The audio message became distorted and began to break up, before becoming silent completely.

Spock looked round the conference table and turned towards Scotty,

"Mr Scott, what is your opinion on the distress signal?".

Scotty cleared his throat and replied

"Beggin your pardon Sir, but I just don't believe a word of that audio tape, freighters only have a dylthuim chamber, not a warp core!".

"Thank you Mr Scott", said Spock.

Dr McCoy had been listening intently to the tape and was concerned.

"Spock, what I don't understand is why the Enterprise was named, surely anyone in distress would ask for anyone to help".

"Very good Doctor replied Spock, your logic surpasses you on this occasion".

"Why thank you Spock, it just goes to show you don't always have to be a green blooded walking computer to solve problems".

Lt's Uhura and Sulu both stifled a laugh, and Scotty grinned. One of their famous sparring matches had begun and they all had ringside seats.

"Doctor, I fail to see how circuit boards and biological functions is relevant to the conversation in hand" replied Spock.

McCoy took up the challenge playfully

"What I'm trying to say Spock is that sometimes a good dose of human emotion goes a long way in solving a puzzle".

Both of Spock's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Doctor, as a physician, you should be well aware that as a Vulcan I am incapable of emotion".

"Why you pointy eared..." began McCoy in response, but before he could continue, the doors swished open and Admiral Komack walked in.

"I was advised of this meeting taking place, why was I not informed, as senior officer on board this ship, I should be present at this briefing".

Spock looked up at Komack and began to understand why Jim often complained of headaches after dealing with Komack in the past. The human was arrogant and presumptuous, and Spock wondered how he had ever made Admiral in the first place.

"Admiral, I must remind you that you are a guest on board the Enterprise and as such have no command authority, however you are welcome to observe this meeting".

Komack's face took on a decidedly purple complexion and uttered something under his breath but took a seat and sat down. McCoy leant across to Spock who was sat next to him and whispered

"Nicely played Spock".

Spock looked at McCoy and indicated his acknowledgement of his words. Both McCoy and Spock had little time for Komack, especially now with the concern over Kirk's safety.

With Komack now seated , Spock continued his briefing.

"We were discussing the validity of the distress signal, does everyone present here agree that the distress signal was a fake?". Everyone around the conference table nodded their heads in agreement.

"In which case, I propose we return to Sorrenti Prime and conclude our buisness here". Said Spock.

"Best news i've heard all day", muttered McCoy who was smiling. But despite the smile, McCoy was deeply concerned with Kirk's well being, _Jim has an unfortunate habit of running into trouble, and I would bet on a bottle of Saurian brandy that Jim is in trouble now_, mused McCoy.

"Very well" said Spock, "this concludes our briefing". Spock flicked a switch. "Lt Checkov please report". Checkov's voice reverbrated around the room as he informed Spock that no new developments had occured . Spock ordered the Enterprise backed to Sorrenti Prime. It was at this point that Komack exploded.

"Now just wait there Mister" Komack said rising to his feet and pointed his finger towards Spock. "We have not finished here yet. This is an outrage. Totally against Starfleet Orders".

"Admiral Komack" said Spock, "The common consensus with an exammination of the facts is that the distress signal is a fake, so it would be illogical to continue our search here. However if you have an alternative suggestion, I would be most fascinated to hear it".

Now it was McCoy's turn to stifle a laugh. Spock had his unique Vulcan way of telling Komack to put up or shut up. In response Komack opened his mouth to say something and immediately shut it again. He got up and angrily shouted at everyone

"You will not be hearing the last of this Mr Spock" and with that Komack stormed out of the briefing room, leaving everyone momentarily stunned. Spock thanked everyone for their attendance and the briefing room emptied except for McCoy who stayed behind.

"Spock, are you ok?' McCoy asked concerned at the impact of Komack's behaviour on him.

"I am fine Doctor" replied Spock, I suggest we now concentrate on getting back to Jim".

Spock's use of the captain's name indicated his concern over his welfare.

"I'm with you on that Spock", McCoy smiled weakily and together they left the briefing rom in an unspoken display of unity.

**Chapter Five**

Sam was finding breathing more laboured and his lungs were beginning to ache with the effort. Sam ignored the pain and concentrated on the Gallieo which was now coming into range. He pressed a switch and hailed the damaged shuttlecraft. "This is Captain Samuel Rogers of the Veryoian Council, responding to your distress signal, please come in". Sam clutched his side as the effort of speaking caused him more pain. There was a long period of silence Sam scanned the Galleiò again, concerned with the lack of a reply, the human lifeform was still registering but was much weaker than before. Just as Sam was about to hail the Gallieo again, a voice, very weak came through his communication channel. "Captain Kirk...Gallieo...help please...Spock ?" The Captain sounded feverish. Sam replied, "perhaps we could help each other, i'm rapidly running out of air, you sound injured, I could administer first aid for you".

There was a pause and Sam worried that his offer wouldn't be accepted. He was beginning to feel dizzy. Sam grabbed his kit and began to search for emergency supply of oxygen. Suddenly Sam felt a tingle, and his world winked out and was replaced with the ailen interior of the Gallieo shuttlecraft. Sam had not realised how weak he had been from the lack of oxygen and crumpled to the floor and took a lungful of the plentiful Galleio air. He heard himself gasp and shut his eyes to steady himself.

"Welcome on board..." a voice said weakily. Sam got up and turned in the direction of the voice. His eyes rested on a gold shirted human slumped in his chair and who was now beginning to cough and clearly in pain. Sam rushed over to the Captain and steadied him. The Captain opened his eyes and was grateful for the support. He struggled to speak further, but the effort was too much and he slumped into unconscioussness. Sam carefully laid down the Captain on the floor and reached inside his kitbag for his medical kit. He opened a pouch and brought out a scanner and ran it up and down the Captain's body.

_Hmm, physical body and organs are very simmilar to a Veryoian_, assessed Sam. The scanner indicated two fractured ribs and bleeding into the lung. There was aslo a nasty shoulder injury too. _The human is in a bad way, he certainly needs immediate surgery to repair the damaged lung. _Sam thought grimly as he concluded his medical assesment. He had never operated on a human before, and it had been a long time since he practicised medicine, but he could'nt allow the human to die, he had to act now.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Sam said softly, but i'm going to have to operate. I will try and be as quick as I can".

Sam dug into his pouch and brought out an instrument which Sam switched on and a whining noise began. Sam realised with horror that his hand holding the instrument was shaking and he steadied it with his other hand. _Pull yourself together, that child's death was not your fault_

Sam scolded himself. He took a deep breath, and found his hand had stopped shaking. Quickly Sam made an incision into the side of Kirk's rib cage and worked fast to allow the fluid and blood which had built up in Kirk's lung to drain away. He used another instrument to seal the two broken ribs and lung. Sam used his sonic instrument to close the incision. The operation lasted no more than twenty minutes, but had exhausted Sam who had been concentrating hard. He wiped his arm across his forehead and let out a deep breath. He then paid attention to Kirk's shoulder. He cursed the metal that was deeply embedded and had no choice but to use crude cutting instruments to get the metal out. It was a messy job but Sam was succesful in getting most of it out. He closed the wound and applied a dressing to the affected area. Wth surgery completed Sam packed away his instruments and placed his pouch back in hs kitbag. Sam found a cot in the back of the shuttlecraft and carefully lifted Kirk and placed him on it. He found a blanket and covered him with it. Sam smiled. He had overcome his worries and saved a life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Six**

A violent shudder jolted Sam awake and he sat up slightly disorientated. Looking at a clock embedded in the Galileo's control panel he was horrified to learn he had slept the best part of thirty minutes. Cursing his carelessness he looked up at the viewscreen and saw two small but highly agile ships positioned in front of the Galileo. Sam looked in horror as volley of lasers hurled towards the Galileo. Sam's training as a fighter pilot took over his thought processes. _Must_ _raise shields and take defensive action _Sam thought to himself. He hit several buttons on the Galileo's navigation control panel, the Galileo turned sharply and he heard the Captain falling off his bunk. Sam quickly looked over his shoulder at the fallen Captain, he did look not too badly hurt, still unconscious, but there was nothing Sam could do at this moment to help. He had to fight the attacking vessels or risk being destroyed. Focusing on the enemy fighters, Sam targeted the one nearest to him and fired. He covered his eyes as the viewscreen was flooded with a shining white light which quickly faded. _One down and one to go_ Sam thought to himself. Still, despite the unprovoked attack, Sam was prepared to give the other fighter vessel a chance. He opened hailing frequencies and hailed the enemy vessel. "You have launched an unprovoked attack against this ship. Stop now or prepare to face the consequences". Sam hoped he sounded convincing as he grimly realised that Galileo was already badly damaged and could not take another pounding. He waited anxiously for a reply. He did not have to wait for long.

"Orion's do not surrender it is you who will surrender, Sorrenti Prime is ours for the taking, a planet prime for the trading of goods and slaves, we shall take what is ours. Captain Kirk was most fortunate in getting away from our comrades. But he will be stopped here with the destruction of your shuttlecraft, our sensors indicate one human but we do not recognise your readings. Who are you?"

"Barbarians" Sam muttered under his breath, he did not ascribe to the Orion doctrine of slavery and he now understood something of what had happened to Kirk. "Orion vessel, who I am, is not your concern. I for one do not intend to surrender myself or the human to your barbaric regime..." The Orion vessel suddenly cut transmission and Sam realised another attack was imminent. He diverted all power to supporting the shuttlecraft's frayed shields and braced himself and sure enough the Orion vessel launched another volley of laser fire. It was Sam who was this time violently shaken from his seat and was slammed into a wall. _Uuurgh! _Cried Sam as he clutched his upper arm which was now screaming with pain. Sam suspected his arm was now broken. "Physician heal thyself" he joked to himself grimly. Sam groggily made his way back to his seat. He fought his increasing pain and punched a button and returned fire. The return fire smacked into the Orion vessel and it seemed to drunkenly steer away. "Yes!" cried Sam and punched the air with his good arm. Readings on his control panel indicated that the Orion vessel had been critically disabled. _Good Sam_ thought. _That will stop them in their tracks. _

Sam stood up clutching his now injured arm and made his way to Kirk. He checked for his pulse and to his relief found it, weak but steady. Kirk was beginning to stir and was trying to speak and raise himself off the floor. But Sam guided Kirk gently back to his bunk bed. Kirk called out weakly "Spock? Help, attacked...Orion's!" Kirk looked up at Sam and

Sam heard the name Spock being spoken once more, _he must be important to the human_ mused Sam. But before Sam could consider this further another violent shudder reverberated throughout the shuttlecraft. Sam quickly saw that Kirk was now unconscious again and staggered back to the pilot seat. On his viewscreen Sam saw a much larger ship approaching, the Galileo would not be able to defend itself from a ship of this size. He slumped down in his seat exhausted from not just the pain in his arm but of the events of the last few hours. _Have I survived everything that has happened to me in the last year only to face being killed now by the Orion's whom I know very little of? _The ship grew menacingly larger and Sam felt he would not have to wait long to find out.

**Chapter Seven**

The Galileo was being hailed. "Federation shuttlecraft, this is the Orion Barrier Alliance ship Profiteer. You destroyed one of my patrol ships and disabled another, for that you will be destroyed" Sam heard the belligerent voice with disgust. He responded angrily, if he was going to be destroyed he would go down fighting.

"Profiteer, I have every right to defend this shuttlecraft from your unprovoked attacked, and furthermore this shuttlecraft had already sustained damage when I beamed aboard. Not to mention the injuries sustained by the human. It is you that is being hostile, not I".

The Orion Captain of the Profiteer seethed with rage at Sam's defiance and uttered several phrases that the Galileo's universal translator was unable to cope with and then transmission was cut.

"Well that went well" Sam muttered sarcastically. He had no doubt that any moment now the Profiteer would launch an overwhelming attack on the Galileo, there was nothing Sam could do. He turned to face Kirk who was now trying to come out of his unconscious state. Sam went over to him. "I'm sorry Captain, but we are outgunned, looks like we are finished, I just wish I could have been of more help". Sam, exhausted and in pain buried his face in his hands. Kirk opened his eyes having heard what Sam had said and shakily raised his hand and placed it on Sam's shoulder and whispered quietly "It's ok, you are not to blame for this".

As if on que, the Profiteer launched a volley of heavy fire against the Galileo. Heavy bits of metal came tearing down and Sam shielded Kirk as best he could. The Galileo's lights flickered into semi darkness and the air was thickening with smoke. Both Sam and Kirk began to cough. Suddenly a heavy metal beam tore itself away from the ceiling and landed heavily on Sam who cried out in pain. Sam tried to move but could not. Kirk tried to help and tried to move the beam but could not it was too heavy and Kirk was too weak anyway from his earlier injuries. Kirk realised that once again Sam had saved his life. Sam was finding breathing becoming more of a strain but despite the pain he craned his neck round to face the view screen and to his horror he saw another ship come into view.

"No!" cried Sam, he looked back at Kirk, and said grimly

"It seems like the Orion's have brought along some friends. It's now 2 ships against one!"

Sam clutched his chest as he struggled against the pain of breathing and tried to fight off the encroaching blackness threatening to engulf him. It was getting harder to hear, everything to Sam seemed so distant now. He felt Kirk's hand again gripping his shoulder and heard a yell of excitement from Kirk. "That's no Orion ship! it's the Enterprise"!. Sam looked at Kirk questionly and then no longer able to fight off the encroaching darkness slumped into unconsciousness.

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Eight**

__

_The engine room on board the Enterprise was not a happy place. For the last two hours Scotty had been cursing over the breakneck speed that Spock had ordered back to Sorrenti Prime._

"My poor bains" Scotty muttered. But despite the concern over his engines, Scotty was well aware of the danger that the Captain might be in. He decided to call the bridge for an update on events.

"Engineering to bridge" said Scotty speaking into the intercom.

Spock was tired, though his Vulcan mask hid any show of emotion. For the last half hour Spock had been going over in his mind just what had happened to Jim. Was he alright? Had he been hurt? Spock pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he pressed the button on the command chair armrest to speak to Engineering.

"Spock here, what can I do for you Mr Scott?"

Scotty realised from the tone of Spock's voice that he was in no mood for complaints about the ships engines being overworked, he decided to take a more tactful approach to the problem.

"Sir, how long will it before we reach Sorrenti Prime?

Spock was about to answer Scotty that when all of a sudden from nowhere something slammed hard into the Enterprise. Spock looked up at the view screen and saw an Orion Ship which was attacking the Enterprise, another volley of laser fire could be seen heading toward the Enterprise.

"Raise Shields Mr Sulu" cried Spock

The shields went up just in time as the second volley of laser fire hit the Enterprise.

"Return fire Mr Chekhov, aim for the engines, I want to damage the Orion Ship but not destroy it".

"Yes Mr Spock" said Chekhov who carried out the requested orders.

A few moments later a triumphant Chekhov announced

"The Wessel has been disabled Mr Spock"

"Very good Mr Chekhov" said Spock who was dramatically interrupted.

"Commander Spock, sir cried a nervous Lt Chambers, who had been temporarily been assigned to Spock's science station.

"I am picking up a Federation Shuttlecraft, it's the Galileo sir! It's badly damaged two life signs, one human and one unknown life form, both weak Sir.

Spock stiffened in the Command Chair, _Jim_ he thought. He was immediately concerned over the Captain's safety especially with the dangerous presence of the Orion Ship. And just who was the other person with the Captain? With all these concerns running through his mind Spock had not noticed Dr McCoy enter the bridge and he looked up at McCoy acknowledging his presence. And in doing so exchanged unspoken concern over the welfare of their friend.

"Lt Uhura hail the Orion Ship" said Spock.

Logic dictated that attempting to communicate with the Orion Ship would bring no real result but it would give him time to assess the situation _and give Jim more time too_ thought Spock.

"Hailing frequencies Open sir" announced Lt Uhura.

"This is Commander Spock, of the USS Enterprise; you have committed an unwarranted attack of aggression against this ship and another Federation vessel. Please explain yourselves"

The face of the Orion Captain appeared on the viewscreen.

"So, another Federation ship. Sneered the Orion Captain. Come to rescue your broken shuttlecraft I expect! Well I can tell you Vulcan that it was interfering with our legitimate business interests regarding Sorrenti Prime."

The tone and malice in the Orion Captain's voice was too much for Spock's fraying nerves, but he bit the retort.

"I have yet to see evidence that attacking a vessel is conducive to satisfactory business dealings. Logic dictates however they your actions are an act of war. Do you wish to engage the Orion Empire into a war with the Federation over an outpost planet?"

McCoy looked at Spock with some surprise. Despite the seriousness of the situation, had Spock just made a joke as well as a clever diplomatic bluff? If so, Jim had taught Spock well. The thought of Jim so near and yet so far in trouble unsettled McCoy and he silently prayed Spock could pull off the bluff.

The Orion Captain looked at Spock with distain in his view screen. He knew he was outgunned and outwitted by a clever Vulcan and a much bigger ship too boot. He hated to admit it but the Vulcan was right. Sorrenti Prime was not valuable enough to risk war with the Federation. There would be another day for glory and war and profit. The Orion Captain gave the order to his helmsmen to plot a course back to Orion Barrier owned space. He turned to the view screen and spoke one last time.

"USS Enterprise, you have won this time, but we will be back. There will be war, but not today. But mark these words. You are enemies of the Orion Barrier Alliance. We have agents everywhere. You and your Captain and that alien friend of his have a price on your heads. Should you be captured by us you will wish you had never lived".

With these chilling words the Orion Ship left the sector, limping back home after a bruising encounter with the Enterprise.

Spock wasted no time. He called the transporter room and gave the order to beam the two Galileo survivors aboard the Enterprise. He ordered Engineering to use the tractor beam to pull the Galileo into the shuttle bay. He left the bridge with Dr McCoy leaving Sulu in command. He could now follow his heart and go to Jim. Both McCoy and Spock practically raced down to the transporter room. They both dreaded what they would find. It wouldn't be long before they found out.


End file.
